


Marvel: Contest of Champions

by EstelweNadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Marvel: Contest of Champions, game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the team discovered Clint's latest obsession. </p><p>And slowly, somehow, they soon find themselves joining him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel: Contest of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am addicted (I think) to this mobile game, Marvel: Contest of Champions, and I've been thinking, what if the Avengers are the ones playing this game instead? How would they feel and react to the game?
> 
> If you're playing the game too, you can find me as RenRinTDaiki. This fic is based on my game progress, so yeah. XD 
> 
> Mistakes are all mine, since this isn't beta-ed. I hope you enjoy reading it. ^^

Stark!" Clint's voice was frantic as soon as they boarded Tony's plane. Plane was an understatement. It was probably a flying hotel suite, that probably beat the best hotel suite found on land, but Clint wasn't about to tell the Iron Man that. No reason to inflate the man's already ridiculous ego. "Turn on your WiFi now!"

Clint had already his Stark tablet out as he made a beeline towards the his favourite seat by the window.

  
Everybody blinked. Natascha just fixed him a look. It was very unlike Clint not to miss a chance piloting Tony's plane. Tony himself was frowning. "What the hell, Barton?"

"Stark..." Clint's voice became low and dangerous. A warning.

Natascha raised an impressed eyebrow. The rest of the Avengers (except Thor, who insisted on flying alongside the plane to safeguard its flight) became even more confused.

"Alright, alright, don't get your G-string in a twist, Katniss," Tony grumbled. "JARVIS?" Tony brightened up for moment. "Did anyone catch that? I rhymed. Twist, Katniss, JARVIS." No one paid him any attention. Tony sighed. "Forget it. You guys are no fun at all. Activate the WiFi, JARVIS."

"Understood, sir. Activating WiFi now." A beat of silence. "WiFi activated."

"YES! Thank you! " Clint cheered. He fiddled a bit with his tablet, then abruptly went completely engrossed.

Intrigued, the team crowded around him to see what had gotten their favourite sniper impatient and then quiet.

Marvel: Contest of Champions was loading onto the screen.

A game?!

Clint had gotten this excited over a mobile game?

"I repeat," Tony's voice was dripping with incredulity, "What the hell, Barton?"

"Shut up and watch me play," came the archer's immediate snark. "Or better yet, JARVIS, throw my screen to the big monitor so they can watch without robbing me the air to breathe."

"Gladly, Agent Barton."

When the huge, flat monitor at the heart of the plane flickered to life, the team whirled around to watch.

  
The home page of the game had already loaded. It was what featured that had their most attention.

"Is that Iron Man?" Tony blinked, incredulous.

"Yep," Clint replied easily from his place, unmoving since just now. "MARVEL and KABAM decided that AVENGERS and their adventures are interesting, so they decided to make a game out of it. They threw in other characters too. Characters we have and have not seen. Probably from other universe, who knows?"

"You mean, we are in the game?" Steve's voice was hushed with disbelief.

"Technically, yeah," Clint tapped the Champions tab, bringing them to a page where Clint's Champions were listed.

It was not hard to deduce from the list. Clint had apparently grouped his Champions according to their rank and ratings, starting with the most powerful (Thor, in sliver frame and three silver stars with a tiny green star) and the weakest (Unst. Colossus, in bronze frame and two silver stars. Two heroes were in need to be levelled up; a Ms Marvel in a gold frame and four stars, and Iron Fist, in a silver frame and three stars.

"I need to rank them up," Clint muttered, "But I don't have enough catalysts...but it's okay. I'll get to it. By way, I managed to gather us in my list but uh, you'll see."

Clint scrolled down the list, and they could see that the top four of Clint's two-star Champions were Wolverine, Iron Fist, Iron Man (much to Tony's glee) and Hawkeye, followed closely by Black Widow and Ant Man. Captain America, Winter Soldier and Hulk were somewhere in the list.

Bruce had already left, muttering about how games and the Hulk just don't mix, and how he had something far more important things to do, like, brew some tea.

"I need to max out my main three stars before getting to the two stars," Clint offered apologetically. "But hey, it's my game, and you guys are already kicking my ass in real life."

"What are those colored icons under each of them?" Natascha asked, frowning.

Clint launched into an explanation quickly. "Those are called classes. The blue planet is Cosmic class. Green, Science. Red, Skill class. Dark blue is Tech class. Yellow is Mutant class. Purple is Mystic class. Each class is strong against the other. Cosmic is superior against Tech, but weak against Mystic, which is vulnerable to Science. Similarly, Tech is strong against Mutant, which Skill is weak against. But Skill is strong against Science. You have to use these to your advantage in the coming fights later on."

"What is the game about anyway?" Steve wanted to know.

"I don't want to spoil you," Clint laughed. "If you play game, you'll know. But it's mostly like a fighting game. One versus another. Trust me. It's an excellent way to release stress. And not only that, they got our moves and history down pat too. Watch."

Clint brought them to a Versus screen, where he selected the 3 on 3. He chose Black Widow, Captain America and Iron Man for the battle, just because the real selves were still watching. Their game selves would be facing Thor, Hawkeye and Hulk as their opponents.

"Interesting," Natasha hummed. "We are pitched against ourselves in the game."

"Yep," Clint agreed, "Sometimes you will even have to face yourself. It's kinda funny. Anyway, I'll make it such that your opponent is Hulk, Natasha, as Skill triumphs against Science. See the class bonus for Skill and the class penalty of Science. Tony, I'll make you face evil me instead, and Cap will be facing Thor. That way, neither of you will be suffering from class penalty. In other words, disadvantage."

Clint tapped 'Continue' and waited for the game to load.

Then the duel commenced.

As they watched, enraptured, Black Widow launched into a series of attacks, five hits in total before blocking. As soon as Hulk exhausted himself, she attacked again. As she dealt damages, a gauge at the bottom right of the screen began to fill up from green, to red. Clint vehemently tapped the red icon.

  
Hulk launched into a kick, (which was slightly funny because the Hulk they knew only knew how to smash) and the Black Widow deftly ducked underneath the attacking leg, missing her by inches. Skidding across the ground, she leaped to her feet and delivered a powerful kick to Hulk's jaw, before finishing it off with her deadly Widow's Bite. The Hulk slumped to the ground, unconscious. Black Widow walked away, uncaring. 

"Not bad," Natasha commented, impressed.

Iron Man's fight was next. As Tony watched, game Hawkeye nearly bested his game self.

"You deliberately allowed that, didn't you?" accused Tony.

"Maybe," Clint smirked, before quickly amending, "Not my fault my game self is more badass than you. Besides, I want to show you something."

Iron Man, with his health down to 35%, began regenerating, much Tony's bafflement.

"That's Arc Overload," Clint explained proudly. "I unlocked that skill by obtaining a duplicate Iron Man, hence the silver stars. It will regenerate Iron Man's health and increase his defense. Oh, his Power Meter is now full. Time unleash Iron Man's ultimate attack, The Billion-Dollar Punch!"

As they watched, Iron Man flew towards Hawkeye, threw him into the air and used the Repulsor Ray on him in mid-air, pinning him against the containers. Hawkeye toppled to the ground, unmoving.

"I hate doing that to myself," Clint complained. "Every single time."

"That's a cool move!" Tony gushed, ignoring Clint. "I think I've executed that move before... Hmm... Interesting."

The last battle was Captain America versus Thor. Super soldier versus God of Asgard. Steve watched the duel with rapt interest.

Clint's tactics were pretty much the same. Hit five times, block, jump back, rush forward and repeat. Some of Thor's hits managed to land, though, but Clint wasn't unfazed and Cap immediately retaliated. At the fifth strike, Clint activated the Power Meter even though it was still orange.

Captain America hit his opponent once with the shield, before putting distance between them and flung the shield across. It struck true and through, inflicting bleeding damage to Thor. A couple more hits and Thor was down for the count.

"Amazing," Steve was indeed in awe. "It is amazing how closely they resemble us. Their skills, their appearances..."

"But I don't wear purple shades!" Clint was quick to point out. "And the purple is too purple, and the hair is too blond..."

"You should consider wearing purple shades, Clint," Natasha grinned at her partner.

Clint fixed her a long, challenging look. "Only if you download the game and join me."


End file.
